


The King, The Goddess and The Wyvern

by eisneRiegan



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth lives as long as Seteth and Flayn, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eisneRiegan/pseuds/eisneRiegan
Summary: A death of a loved one brings family closer.And a death of a beloved wyvern is no exemption.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Claude von Riegan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	The King, The Goddess and The Wyvern

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is not my usual tea.
> 
> I'll be back in the regular programming of happy fluff soon.

A lonely figure walked towards a weak albino wyvern, who lays down in its beddings in the humble stables made specifically for it.

The wyvern lifted up its head, sniffing at the newcomer and then struggled to get up from its position to greet its master.

The figure walked closer, holding out their hands to frame the wyvern's scarred face. The wyvern lowered its head to nuzzle the beautiful face of his former master's wife, unchanged for how many years since it had known her. 

"Shh, it's alright Omar...go and lie back down." she soothed him, caressing its snout and the wyvern let out a troubled huff before lying back down.

She sat down next to the wyvern, putting its heavy head on her lap as she ran her hand through its scales. Omar closed his eyes, content and relieved to be near her.

It can clearly remember the day his former master died, his wife was inconsolable. She left everything to governing the lands they have brought together through friendship and marriage to their children and grandchildren, and became a recluse in one of the guest houses they own.

And Omar had refused to be ridden by anyone else, not even his former master's sons. He escaped the stables alongside his mate, Aenir, and flew off to the unknown when they learned that the guest house where his master's wife was staying in got burned to the ground and she's presumed dead.

The two wyverns had wandered everywhere, not accustomed to living in the wild. But they have learned to stick together, avoided any contact with humans or other dangerous creatures, and lived off on eating whatever wild game they could get their jaws on.

They wandered for some time until they stumbled upon a remote house in the mountains of Almyra, a place untouched by the rest of the world, where a green haired man lives with two women with lighter green hair.

One of them, they recognized as their master's wife. And so, they stayed with her, having found comfort in their loss of a beloved man in their lives.

The two of them had produced some hatchlings over the years, with a few taking on Omar's scales, some having spots of his white scales. And their brood were happily taken care of by the green haired man.

Aenir had passed on some years ago, being an older wyvern when they met. Omar grieved and found comfort in flying with his new master over Almyra and Fodlan on great lengths. In time, the pain of loss healed for the two of them.

The two of them avoids crowded places, content in watching the civilization of Fodlan and Almyra grow and become fully together as the years go by. The dreams they have shared coming to full realization finally.

Omar loved flying with her, her expertise in handling the reins matching that of his former master's. Sometimes, his children with Aenir will join them if they have not met a worthy one from their master's bloodline back in the Capital.

It was exhilarating to watch the world change beneath them, while their little place in the mountains remained untouched.

Omar knew there is something different with the people he's living with. Especially with his new master.

They remained youthful, unchanged by the flow of time.

Those gentle mint green eyes, that smile that Omar often nudge his master in a form of teasing when she turns to leave.

That gentle touch and voice that draws other people to her.

Her hair that she had cut short when she finally healed from her grieving.

She remains young and beautiful, like that time he had first met her in Fodlan.

While her bloodline that she had merged with his master's continues to pass on the torch to their descendants.

How long has it been?

His mate had died roughly fifty years ago in human numbers.

And Omar knew his time has almost come. His eyesight's not as good as it was, his wings aches in the chill. He can no longer fly long distances with her.

Now, as he lays his head to rest on her lap, fond memories of his former master and his wife floods him.

He heard her talking to him softly and he cracked open his eyes to look at her.

She smiled at him, and Omar could feel the emotions she's trying to convey to him through her touch and voice.

"It's okay, Omar. I'll be okay." she gently told him, noticing his eyes on her. "You have done so well being my companion all these years. Thank you, my friend."

Omar closed his eyes at that, leaning closer to her. He felt her chuckle and it was a comforting sound.

He knows she has finally accepted that he's going. It was hard to see her cry, as she had considered him her family too.

He let his body relax, to be lulled into that gentle embrace of sleep and rest that is waiting to claim him.

"Thank you, Omar. And when you see Aenir, give her lots and lots of kisses for me."

He let out a low snort at that in agreement. He felt her laugh again against him.

"You like that thought, huh? You must have really loved her..."

Yes. He had loved Aenir as much as his former master had loved his wife.

"Omar...when you see him too...when...when you see Claude, can you tell him I love him so much as well? That not a day goes by that I don't think of him fondly..."

Omar let out another weak huff, his body getting heavier and his breathing getting shallower.

He felt tears dripping down onto the side of his face but he's too tired to even open his eyes.

"Thank you, my friend. And rest well."

Those were the last words Omar ever heard.

Some weeks later, after burying the old white wyvern next to his mate, the green haired man came up to the two women he's living with. The two of them were busy folding the clothes that they have just finished drying out, talking idly of things inside the living room.

"I have some interesting stories from the town at the base of this mountain." he told them as he put down the basket of necessities he bought from there.

"Really? What is it?"

"Apparently, the new King of Almyra and Fodlan is in town with a poorly made disguise. Who reminds me of you and your late husband's single-braincell ideas at times, Byleth."

"Really? Isn't it a bit odd for a King to travel to this part of the world?"

"He said that for a hundred and fifty-eight years, a story has been passed down from generation to generation in the Royal family. And his curiousity got better of him to know if the story is true or not, that's why he came out here to learn the truth."

"Oh, a story? That sounds good! Let us hear it too!" the younger girl exclaimed, putting her hands together and looking at him expectantly.

The man only chuckled at that. "There's no need to get too excited, Flayn. I am going to share the story either ways."

He sat down on the chair opposite them and looked at the other woman.

"They say the story goes way back, to the rule of King Reus and his brother Prince Dimitri, who also happens to be the General of his Army."

Byleth gave him a fond smile upon hearing those names. "They were really fond of stories compared to their other siblings when growing up...remember that time they badgered you for new fables, Seteth?" 

The man chuckled at that. "Yes, I remember."

"The story?" Flayn prompted. She knows those two will take a long time on talking about the past once they started.

Seteth held up his hand to calm her down before he continued.

"Those two have started passing down of the story where a King of Almyra and a goddess from a land beyond met one another. The goddess helped the King cut the mountains with a sword that was separating Almyra and Fodlan. They married and brought Fodlan and Almyra together in peace. In time, the King died and in anguish, the goddess left their children to rule.

"During the evening celebrations of Almyra and Fodlan's unification where the sky is clear and the stars are shining bright," Seteth continued as he leaned back comfortably in his seat, "it is said that the goddess would sometimes visit them, riding a white wyvern after years of being away from her home."

Flayn looked over at Byleth, who looked down at her hands with an embarrassed smile. She saw her touch the ring Claude gave her, that never left her finger.

"The goddess would watch from above and then leave once dawn of a new day comes. Every year, she will come to watch and the people of Almyra and Fodlan rejoices for being watched over by a kind goddess.

"And every year they see her up in the sky, they are reminded of the love that transcends borders and lifetime."

There was silence in the living room after Seteth finished. Flayn then turned to Byleth.

"Did you really...?" Flayn asked curiously.

"Yes...I...visit home we once shared during our wedding anniversary." Byleth admitted. "But I never mingled with my children or grandchildren. As the story says, I just watch from above."

"I know how much you love your children, Byleth, and of how much you loved Claude. But after what we went through on saving your life from your suicide attempt and let them think that you're dead to avoid explaining how you have not aged..."

"I know, Seteth. I won't do it again. This goddess they say that flies above them will no longer do it, since I've already laid to rest the white wyvern... It'll just be another folktale for them from now on."

"And what of the King down there? How are you going to discourage him from coming up here and finding out the truth?"

"If he is as curious as Claude used to be...I'll just have a chat with him then. Surely by now, my face has faded from the painted portraits in the palace."

"I wouldn't hope on that. Your children and grandchildren loved you so much..."

Flayn frowned, looking down. "If this home of ours get found out... Does that mean we have to leave this place?"

Byleth placed a hand over Flayn's. "Don't worry, Flayn. I won't let that happen."

"And how do you intend to discourage the King?"

Byleth smiled at her. "Trust me."

"With that kind of smile, it's hard to trust you." Seteth frowned. "Don't do anything reckless."

"I won't. But I'll be needing a few organic dyes for my hair..."

Seteth sighed. "I see that you intend to talk to the King already..."

"It's been a long time since I've been in contact with my family. It would be nice to have a little chat."

"Be careful out there."

"What does the King looks like?" Byleth asked him curiously. "Apart from his terrible disguise."

"Oh, I think you'll recognize him from afar. That's why I said it's a terrible disguise because I know how their ancestors looks like. Just be careful not to fall in love with your descendant."

Byleth frowned at that. "That's a really horrible suggestion. Why would I fall in love with my own descendant?"

Byleth recognized him immediately, amongst the crowd in the town's inn.

The messy combed back brown hair with hints of mint green in it, that beautiful olive skintone, and that scheming look that seems all too familiar.

Seteth is right. The King of Almyra has terrible disguise to those people who knew her and Claude.

Which is just two people, who happens to be the people she's living with.

She held onto her old travelling cloak, which seems archaic in design compared to the people around her.

But her outdated clothing will only enhance the role she's playing in talking to King of Almyra: a strange woman who knows weird things that he's after.

She made her way towards him, and she held back her tears as she gets closer. While the playful expressions on Claude never graced this King's face, he is very much a reminiscent of him and her eldest son.

"You must be...Hesther?" she asked him quietly. If only she's not in disguise or dead in the official records of the Almyran Royal family, she would have schooled this man on how to properly go incognito.

Never use your real name, for one. While others may disagree with her in that regards, it is best to be cautious.

The King of Almyra looked at her curiously.

"Yes, I am. And you are?"

"I'm no one in particular. I just heard you are looking for some information and–"

The King of Almyra grabbed her wrist and dragged her away to a quiet room.

Byleth wondered if discipline in the Royal family have degenerated. Hearing the door locked behind him, Byleth hoped she doesn't have to resort on hurting her own descendant just to escape him.

Hesther turned to look at her. "I'm warning you that if you give me false information like everyone else, I'll have your head."

Byleth frowned at that. What has become of the Royal family for them to threaten random people?

Then a playful grin bloomed upon Hesther's face. "Sorry, I was just messing with you. I don't like people eavesdropping on our conversation. Please, take a seat."

Byleth sat down on the bed while Hesther pulled up a chair to sit in front of her. He leaned forward curiously.

"I've been in a stump for quite a while, and I need to return home soon. But I refuse to go empty-handed, so if you have something significant, please tell me."

"While I don't have everything you need to know, I can maybe shed some light to one of your questions."

Hesther's eyes brightened at that. "Good. Now. There's this story passed down in the Royal family. About a goddess from far away and who married my ancestor. And that for hundred and fifty eight years, she flew above the Capital city...but this year, she didn't appear in our skies...there are rumors for years now that a white wyvern resides in this area. If this is where she is..."

Byleth smiled sadly at that. That was the day Omar passed on to the afterlife.

"The people in the Capital are uneasy, for her sudden disappearance." Hesther continued, noticing the sad expression on her face that got him curious and interested in this stranger in front of him. "People are panicking that maybe the goddess have grown tired of looking after Almyra and some says that it bodes an impending war..." 

He looked down, clasping his hands together. "I know it's ridiculous to think of a white wyvern in the sky means it's the goddess... It could have been just a coincidence...but if it's really her... I want to have her sword. Use it to protect these lands they have entrusted to us if ever a war breaks out..." 

Byleth reached out to hold his hand gently, noticing it was shaking.

"I have no answers to those. But let me tell you that you're right. A white wyvern in the sky doesn't mean it's the goddess. It could have just been a wild wyvern, attracted to the festivities."

Hesther looked at her, then back down on her hand. "I knew it..."

Byleth smiled softly at him. "But that doesn't mean the goddess have forsaken everyone, Hesther. Even when you don't see her in the skies atop her wyvern, she's still there. Watching with her beloved King amongst the stars above us."

Hesther chuckled at that. "Yes. I've heard of that story as well..."

Byleth stood up. "I'm sorry that's all I can tell you."

Hesther stood up as well, his expression now relieved. "No, I'm... I'm still grateful to hear such things. I've been so distraught and panicking over something that will not happen...and the people who had come to me with ridiculous claims fueled it."

He took her hand and pressed a kiss onto her fingers. "Thank you. For clearing my mind. You have this comforting presence that have set me back on track."

Byleth raised her free hand to cup his face.

He really reminds her of her late husband and first born. She smiled at him, almost motherly, and let him go.

"I'll be going then...take care on your way home."

Hesther stared at her, holding her back as she moved towards the door. "No, wait. Please. Let me accompany you home, my lady. I insist. And please, tell me your name."

Byleth chuckled at that, amused. "There's no need for that."

"No, I insist. Please."

She turned to face him properly. "And what then? After accompanying me home and learning my name? What else is in your mind?"

"Well. For starters, I'd like to develop a deep and lasting friendship on the way...before, of course, begging any favors."

Byleth resisted the urge to laugh. She heard that somewhere before. From a dear little Golden Deer as well.

"Sorry, kiddo, but I'm married. Good luck." she told him as she turned to the door to leave. 

"Huh? Hey, wait! At least tell me your name!" Hesther called back to her.

Kiddo? She's barely any older than him!

What a strange woman.

And how did she know right off the bat that he wanted to bring her back to the Capital and woo her? 

Sure, she caught his interest when she first approached but that's because of those mint green eyes of hers.

It reminded him of that one portrait in the palace, locked safely away alongside the sacred weapon the King in the stories have used before.


End file.
